Do I know you?
by miss-volturi-princess
Summary: an attempt at revenge goes wrong... and ends up being true love! NOT St Berry! To my awesome bestie Violet. Jesse POV
1. First meeting

**Jesse POV**

For the love of fucking god, I can't go anywhere without seeing **them,** seriously, can't they spend one moment without making out? I am so tired of it. I am THE Jesse St James for fuck sake! Chicks practically fall at my feet! I could have any girl I want and yet I'm stalking (I've finally admitted it) Rachel Berry and It. Well, no more I'll let Rachel know I am fully over her...

I lean against the nearest wall and look for potential candidates; she has to be brunette, into music, sexy and desperate. I have to be sure she'll be up to it.

Bingo. She was standing a few meters away, leaning against the wall like me. She had deep brown hair hanging down to her waist and black earphones hung out of her studded bag. SUPER hot body as well, super long legs, perfect boobs, and the best of all, I could see submissiveness in her eyes. Easy. I stalked over to where she was standing.

"Hey sexy" I said in my most panty dropping voice, she seemed completely unaffected. How odd.

"What do you want?"

Err, um. Shit. Didn't expect her to be so... headstrong, Shit Shit Shit!

I could see Rachel turn the corner, so we were in her range of vision. I grabbed the girls' waist and kissed her deeply. I saw Rachel stare at us in disgust and walk away. Meanwhile, the girl fisted her hands in my hair and yanked my face away from hers

"What the fucking hell was that?"

"Listen, I was trying to prove to my ex girlfriend that I was over her..."

"So you decided to make out with me in front of her to make her jealous." She finished for me

"uh, yeah, kinda.."

"are you really that stupid?"

"Yes. No!. Yes. Probably. And I am so sor-" my apology was cut off by her punching me in the eye and kneeing me in the balls

"If you want to take advantage of me, tell me first and I'll decide."

I was definitely wrong about the submissive part. She turned and walked off, her spike heeled boots clicking against the pavement. I had to follow. I managed to stumble after her

"wait! How can I make it up to you?" she stopped. And walked over to me

"You can start by telling me who you are"

"Jesse St James. I go to Carmel, I sing in Vocal Adrenaline-" she burst into laughter

"sh- sh- show choir?"She managed to choke out.

"yeah... what's wrong with that?" No one had ever dissed Vocal Adrenaline before. They were too afraid of us and what we could do to them socially.

"oh, I just thought that only a football player would so arrogant as to make out with some random chick and just expect her to fawn at his feet for just giving her a shed of his attention. But now, I guess that culture has filed down to show choir."

"you are quite the feminist aren't you?"

"damn straight."

we continued down the street in silence

"Hey, I kept up my side, now you tell me who you are"

"Fine. I'm Violet, I'm home-schooled, so I can spend more time on my art."

"Art?"

"Yeah, I sketch urban landscapes"

Wow. A hot, smart, artistic feminist

"Let me take you to dinner." I blurted out.

"huh?" she looked taken aback

"can I take you to dinner? To y'know make up for earlier" she thought for a moment.

"um, sure give me your phone." She gave an incredulous laugh as I handed my phone to her, and she gave hers to me. We punched our phone numbers in and handed the phones back.

"Call me." She said and gave me an adorable half smile and climbed in to a black Mercedes parked on the curb. After she drove off I made my way to my Range rover. Sitting in the driver's seat, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**Btw, u r not a bad kisser, hope 2 do it again sometime . Vi.**

I chuckled. She was so cute, hmm, maybe I was really over Rachel after all...


	2. First date

**hello, I logged on today to find a new review! so I decided since i've been soo happy at all of my reviewers that my fingers will type faster just for them! I love my reviewers! hearts all araound!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. but i with I owned Jonathan Groff!**

**Jesse POV**

Why the hell am I wondering what to wear? I thought that was a chick thing. Tie? Or no tie? No tie.

Violet and I have been talking every night since we met. And, I guess I may be, maybe falling for her. She is funny, smart and strangest of all, beautiful. I had always seen girls as sexy, fuckable... but never beautiful. She had an innocence about her and I had long since realised, it wasn't submissiveness in her eyes... it was purity, and yet, still strong. Strong willed, strong minded and as i recognised by the pain in my balls that lasted a week after she kneed me.. Strong physically.

We had finally agreed to have dinner tonight. I would pick her up at 7. Oh, shit. 6:35, I wonder if being early would put me in her parents' good books? Too bad. I'm going.

I was at her house by 6:45. I walked along the path to her front where i heard Bruno Mars blaring out from the second story window. Not knowing if anyone could hear me, I rang the doorbell, I guess it accommodated for the sound system since i could hear it over the music. The sound system died off and Violets' head popped out of the second story window

"crap. Is it seven already?" she called down

"no, i'm early. It's six forty five"

"oh, then just come in! My parents aren't home so just take a seat in the living room. I'll be down in ten" and with that, her head popped back in the window. I hesitantly twisted the doorknob and entered her house.

Art. Everywhere. Every wall. Most artistically done, but other ones were edgy, not perfect like the art. Some of streetscapes, some landscapes, but every one was framed in the same modern silver frame, with a platinum-type metal name plates. Hundreds of names. But only one name stood out...

_lights are dirty in the night. A streetscape by Violet Amaria._

The sketch was of a city. One quarter of it bathed in sunlight. The rest in moonlight. It was mesmerising

"The sunlight represents acceptance and diversity. The moonlight... means the opposite. It highlights that we aren't as accepting as we think we are" Violet came up behind me. I turned around.

"wow." She the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Her hair was in loose curls, framing her face, which was a perfect ivory. She wore a little black flowy dress that went down just above her knees and shoes that made her way taller.. up to my shoulders now.

"hello to you too" she giggled

"hi" I said stupidly

"hi" she laughed

"should we go?" I asked

"sure"

We walked hand in hand down the path to my car.

We sat down at our reserved table at breadsticks, ordered drinks and started to talk.

"so you're a singer.. pretty brave don't you think?" Violet started.

"I think I stopped being nervous junior year-"

"No, I mean don't all of the jocks beat the shit out of you or something?"

"well, our show choir _are _kind of the jocks..." I said, hoping her not to think less of me.

"oh. That really smashes my stereotype" she laughed, I admired the way her eyes sparkled in the candlelight

"what kind of stereotype?"

"well, I think of the glee club as like the losers, the bottom rung of the ladder, if you will, because I mostly fall for the broody artist, or writer, or musician... the outcast. you get the picture"

"yeah. I'm kind of the opposite right?"

"yeah, but your kind, and thoughtful, and, contrary to my first impression, not a douche and really cute as well" she giggled

"you are so adorable" I laughed

"and confident.. and amazing..." she blushed at my words.

our tender moment was rudely interrupted by a clunky waitress wearing to much makeup plodding up to our table and asking for our order

"hmm, I'll have... the beef ravioli with heaps of cheese and a garden salad on the side, thanks" Violet chimed

"and I'll have the chorizo sauce on penne" the waitress scribble our orders on her pad

"oh, and bread, lots of bread" Violet added. The waitress clunked away.

"why bread? I questioned

"my parents are on the no white diet, no white rice, pasta, sugar, bread.. it goes on, so if I have the chance, I stock up on white" she said.

A few minuted later our food arrived and we talked more, about school, family, art and I got a chance to study her face, how one eye had a greener tinge than the other, how the three freckles on her upper cheek made the shape of a triangle, how her dimples showed when she laughed, she was stunning.

"oh god, that was the best thing I've eaten in ages! And, you're very gentlemanly taking me out tonight after the other day.."

"oh, believe me, this is the best date I've been on in a long time"

"should we pick up the cheque?" Violet suggested

"sure." I said, flagging down the waiter.

As the cheque arrived, we both went for our wallets.

"no way. I'm paying." I said firmly

" nuh uh I'll pay"

"No I'll p-"

"Halves?"

"if it makes you happy."

We ended up going in halves .

Back in the car, I turned the lights and heat on and helped Violet into the car

"hey Jesse.."

"yeah"

"remember that text I sent you?"

"yeah.." of course I remembered, how could I not? She smiled at me, silently giving permission. I leaned forward and pressed my lips softly to hers, she fisted her hands in my hair, pulling me closer

"more?" I whispered in her ear

"more"

**Sorry for the _hush hush_ reference but I couldn't think of any other way to finish! remember: I love my reviewers and the more reviewers I love, the faster i type! hearts all around!**


End file.
